


Roses of the Past.

by LadyWinnelynPooh



Series: Historical Barbie-Historical Disney-Historical Literature. [4]
Category: Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: 1740's, 1770's, Crossover, F/M, Georgian Period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinnelynPooh/pseuds/LadyWinnelynPooh
Summary: They found friendship, but their descendants found love.
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Anneliese & Erika (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper), Anneliese/Julian (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper), Dominick/Erika (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper)
Series: Historical Barbie-Historical Disney-Historical Literature. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683184
Kudos: 30





	Roses of the Past.

When Princess Anneliese of Germany married her tutor Julian, they became some of Germany's most beloved rulers. The people loved them, and there was great rejoicing when the Queen gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Twin girls soon followed, and a few years later, another boy, who they named Maurice, after the French style. 

When Maurice grew into a young man, he traveled to Paris, France for a short time, and met a young woman, whom he fell in love with, and asked his parents if he could marry her, choosing to abdicate his claim to the throne. By this time, his elder brother had taken the throne, and had children of his own, so his parents, happy for him, agreed to his request. So Maurice returned to Paris, and married Lisette Bonnot. 

As for King Dominick, who had married Erika, a seamstress from Germany and Princess Anneliese's best friend, they too had children of their own, a son and a daughter. 

Now the daughter, Adrienne, married a prince in France, and she birthed a son, Adam. Adrienne was naturally kind, and she was horrfied to learn that her husband taxed the people to pay for the things in his palace. She did her best to raise her son to be good and kind, but tragically, she died when he was only nine years old.

Her son was heartbroken, and so were her parents when they learned of it.

However, her husband was not at all sad, and he began to raise his son, twisting him up to be just like him.

Meanwhile, Maurice and Lisette had a baby girl, who they named Isabelle, Belle for short. Lisette died of a plague that had hit Paris shortly afterward the baby was born, and Maurice moved to the small town of Villeneuve, taking his daughter with him. 

Adam took the throne after his father died, and taxed the people practically to death. So an enchantress cursed him to be a beast till a woman could love him, and he could love her in return. That woman was to be Belle at the age of twenty-one, and it was she who broke the curse. 

Adam invited his grandparents to the wedding, and Maurice invited his mother. Anneliese and Erika were overjoyed to see each other, and Adam and Belle met their grandparents, whom they had never known.

While Anneliese and Erika had been friends and still were, their grandchildren had fallen in love.


End file.
